Focus the Band application/ad/contract
(Note: This post has nothing to do with the rest of this website. This is a "website" on it's own. The page is not NRK’s official page, this is a page I've started myself) Focus application/advertisement - Blog post I really appreciate if you will read all of this: Hi there! My name is Elias. I’m 24 years old, and i’m an HUGE Focus fan from Norway. I have Asperger’s syndrome. People with Asperger's syndrome are known for having one, or several, intensely focused interests. These "special topics" can give the person with Asperger's a great deal of enjoyment and satisfaction. Unfortunately, they can sometimes be so all-consuming that they interfere with everything else, including learning and reciprocal conversation. People with Asperger's seem drawn or driven to their special interests, zoning out on them in the middle of school, spending hours on them during free time, and droning on about them to anybody who will even halfway pretend to listen. Topics vary widely, from computers to music, from astronomy to sports teams, from toilet brushes to tropical fish. Even if the topic itself is not that unusual. Most people with Asperger also like to collect stuff and things. Someone collects weird stuff, like insulation tape rolls, pens, etc. It can be anything! For me, it’s Focus recordings. That makes me very happy. That’s my life! That’s my happiness. When I was younger I loved to collect Behind-the-scenes-photos of productions of The Muppets, photos the puppeteers performing their Muppets on set. I always wanted more and more pictures in my collection back then. Now, it's Focus music, not photos that much. I don’t mean to be perceived as rude, that’s not the intention here at all. Just to let you know that. I’ve tried to ask the Focus archivist for Focus recordings, but I got rejected. As a big Focus fan with Asperger's, this was and still is quite upsetting! I have in many years wanted to hear and get more and more. But recently I found out that people around the world actually have more recordings of Focus. I know it out there. Now I can’t stop thinking about it at all. I really want those. I want rare Focus recordings so bad! I want rare Focus recordings so bad that I’m just imagining Focus concerts in my mind now. I'm imagining being at Focus sound-checks and concerts that doesn't even exists, and never have happened. I'm also imagining Focus caming to Norway, and get them into a recording studio here and record them jamming and improvising and playing some tunes and covering songs for 12 hours including breaks with meals etc., and so I can get these recordings to my collection. Sadly, never going to happen, but it would have been extremely cool. I’m even dreaming about unexisting recordings and imagining recordings and performances in my sleep at night. I’m not even joking! (I have had dreams of hearing the live performances and seeing videos, inspired by real photos I've seen) All the imagination makes me upset and frustrated, almost depressed too. I want rare Focus recordings very much! I’m always very excited to get Focus recordings/videos. You should have seen the excitement, zeal, joy and happiness I get when I get new Focus stuff. My excitement is extremely big. That’s how it is to have Aspergers syndrome. But now it's just a frustration. I hope you understand. Be happy with those, have I been told by him who rejected my request. That makes me only even more upset. But yes, I’m very happy with what I’ve got, and I really appreciate it. I really do! But I feel my collection is still far from complete. I want more. I’m a very obsessed collector. I have a lot of Focus recordings already; I have all the official releases, and everything from the Eruptions / House Of The Kings Yahoo group, and all YouTube videos/audios. I have almost all shows from Eruptions, except for Venezuela 2002 , Rio 2003 , Mexico City 2004 , The Underground 2004 , The Boardwalk 2007 , Inowroclaw 2008 , Zeche Carl 2008 , Soest 2008 , Alphen aan den Rijn 2010 , Trading Boundaries 2012 , Summer's End Festival 2013 , Swansea 2013 , Alkmaar 2014 , Curitiba 2014 , Forianopolis 2014 , The O2 Empire 2015 & Milton Keynes 2017 . I’m interested in everything Focus between 1969-1978, 1985, 1997/98, 2001-2006. Sound-checks, Hocus Pocus (including Thijs’ flute & vocal solo), new songs and songs rarely played between 2007-2010, everything Focus between 2011-2013. If you have Thijs’ solo career between 1977-2005 (but not Introspection, just as a band), like O My Love, Nice To Have Met You, I Hate Myself (For Loving You)-periods etc., Bands with Eef Albers and Thomas Blug, etc (feat. Thijs off course). I will never give up on what I really want in life. Nothing stops me! I really want more Focus stuff. I never ever give up. I never give up my dreams. I really want to manige it! I’ll do anything! Anything at all! I can sign a strictly contract with a strictly deal, with strict agreements about not sharing to anyone, just for private use only. If I’m told not to share, I won’t do it. I’m trustworthy. I would listen and enjoy whole day and night on my iPod! I can send a 2 TB hard drive which can be filled with Focus stuff and be sent back to me. Quotes I follow: * «''Never give up on something that you can’t go a day without thinking about''» -Winston Churchill * «''Never stop trying. Never stop believing. Never give up. Your day wil come''» -quotling.com * «''There is no failure except in no longer trying''» -fearlessmotivation.com * «''Good things come to those who Believe, Better things come to those who are Patient and the best Things come to those who Don’t Give Up''» -We Heart It * «''Never give up on the things that you really want''» -PictureQuotes.com Regarding that I never give up, here is a story of an experience earlier: In 2015 I wrote an mail to the Norwegian TV station (NRK) that airs Beat for Beat (my favorite TV show) and I asked and said I wanted to buy every episode on DVDs. NRK answered "no" due to the copyrights. I didn't give up. Never. Two years later, I got access to the whole archive of Beat for Beat episodes. I now watch all episodes as I wanted to! But with strict rules from NRK. I maniged that! I hope Focus releases a new album every year. I always want more Focus material. I also hope for a huge box set to Focus' 50th Anniversary in 2020. For instance; The Beatles has released a lot of rarities; alternate takes, a lot of live shows, and a lot of bootlegs and much, much more! It’s out there! By Focus there’s not that much out. Some bootlegs, a few official live albums, and studio albums. On the 50th Anniversary of some Beatles albums it was released box sets; in 2017 came the Anniversary of “Sgt. Pepper’s” box set including never before released material as bonus features. The year after, an “The White Album” box set. Both boxes with remastered albums and rare alternate takes and other bonus features. Focus should do the same! There’s pretty much Focus people that have a lot of rare material. Therefore I ask for permission, and hopefully the archivist could send me the concert recordings soon. If someone wants to contact me or ask me questions, I’m available by mail (my address is below). I really hope for replies. I would appreciate it very very much! Thank You very much in advance! I really appreciate your time for reading this! I Hope you can help me. And I hope to hear from you! Thanks! Contact me: eliasvideoproduction@gmail.com Written by: Elias Veine Wiig, Published: Monday May, 6 2019 13:09 Edited: Saturday, May 11 04:46 Category:Noe helt annet - ikke NRK